Talk:Vi/@comment-1853032-20140224092939/@comment-9705522-20140320213105
yes, telegraphing from a distance you cant even bloody see. "you arbitrary assumed she has perfect ult conditions" yeah, its called "being realistic". go watch a few higher level games. look at how the team moves late game. frontline, backline. malph? cant hit more than 2, if he can hit even 2. vi? will hit 4, 90% of the time. and yes, of course its better. you ccd 2 champions in their backline (who you are going for) for 2 seconds. too bad your team cant followup that well cuz there is still the frontline there. now, of course, with the nerf vis ult isnt as effective anymore, but it still splits them, opening a direct way. 26% is unimportant. its supported by a neat thing called "common sense". wow, you slowed him for 26%. too bad that red buff already slows for pretty much the same amount. or randuins does for more. claim that adc only cares about as remains unsupported ... until you use common sense. mid lane, assasin or mage, neither care about attack speed. bot lane support, dont care about attack speed. top lane is frontline and wont get hit, and even if they are, renekton is the most common pick and he remains unaffected by it. not to mention how short it lasts. although, to be fair, trundle and jax do care, but since its not gonna last for very long (roughly 1.8 second after mercs) it wont change much. "if vis ult is used in engages or counterengages its likely bv is still up" ... except its not. then she wouldnt engage. you know, players have this other neat skill called patience. if bv is still up, they wait. again, its not fixing the problem. its delaying it. so your logic, still, is fundamentally flawed and therefore false. and no, i dont. you assume a picked up bv. which means late game, since if its picked up earlier, the adc had to spend a huge amount of gold on an item that does not increase his damage, giving his team a disadvantage, essentially making vi a champion that automatically gives an advantage. barrier doesnt change the fact that you are going to be ccd, and die or get out of the fight. especially if an assasin is around. actually, thats just where i can say its definitily. however, after asking around, i can increase that range to every league where people can at least play halfway decent. gold and everything above it. perhaps in silver or bronze its not a guaranteed kill, but in those areas players plain and simply suck. a stun is far from enough. "enough breathing room" yeah, maybe for 2 seconds. yes, she used her cooldowns. but guess what? they are almost up again. 2 seconds, her q is back up, and she is back to punching and killing you. vi is behind them, they have to flash in that direction however, simply because her team is in the other one. calculate that, and you get 300 distance between them and vi. sure, the escapes will have more, but not for adcs. "her dash is easily dodged/blocked by allies" except the targets allies have been knocked away and are in no position to block it. also, her q is far from easy to dodge, and especially if you are slowed, which, guess what? you are. yes, i assumed vi got her full combo off, because she does. she needs like 0.75 seconds for that. no enemy can do anything about it. they are knocked away, still possibly ccd, and any cc they have has travel time. yes, i assumed a full build for vi, but also a full build for the adc. and no. a 200+ armor 4k hp vi? they wont kill her fast. it takes them alone at least 10 seconds.